


Sex in the Office

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [8]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

In a regular sized office, sat a young woman, sitting in her office chair, working hard on her office paperwork, silently ticking down the hours, minutes and seconds of the day for the upcoming weekend. However, a voice interrupted the woman's attention from the evil paperwork loitering around on her desk.

"Seras, you are needed by the boss." A woman said, poking her black bob styled hair through the door of her office.

"Thank you, Sheryl, I'm going." Seras then got up from her desk and stretched out the kinks in her limbs and walked down to her boss' office.

As she walked down the hallways, towards her boss, she came across a reflective window, which showed what she wore. She was looking at her perfectly pressed white shirt that was unbuttoned three buttons down, but was covered on top with a black pinstripe blazer, a mid-thigh length black skirt held together with a shiny black leather belt ending the ensemble with a pair of polished black heels.

She then reached the office door and knocked twice.

"Come in, please." A male voice sounded from the other side.

Seras then opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind her with a resounding click.

She turned to face a middle-aged man that had gray streaks in his jelled back black hair, he has smoldering black eyes, that matched the pinstriped suit he was wearing and looked to have a fairly strong build and he was wearing a slight smile on his face at her quick appearance to his call and said,

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Miss Victoria."

"You are welcome, Mr. Watson."

"This meeting is about your resignation," He stated, seriously.

"What about my resignation, sir?" She questioned.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you will be sorely missed by everyone here in this little office firm of mine and your resignation papers, they are missing a couple pages and I need your help after hours if that is alright with you," He said with a nice smile.

"Of course, sir. If that is all?" She asked.

"Yes, that is all. Thank you and I will see you after hours."

She closed the door behind her and was walking back to her office when she bumped into her friend along the way.

"Oh, Seras. Is today your last day, right? What are you going to do after you leave?" Sheryl asked.

"I'm going to be a police officer. I have most of the paperwork done and I just need a couple more that he needs to sign and he going to do it after hours."

"You are staying here after hours? With _him_?" Sheryl asked, her eyes darkening at the thought.

Seras frowned at her long-time friend and asked, "What is your problem with the boss? Every time he is brought up in a conversation, you look like you are going to tear him limb from limb."

"Maybe because I want too," She murmured to herself.

"Why?" Seras asked.

Sheryl didn't respond.

"Sheryl, please tell me. If something happened to you because of the boss, then you need to tell me, maybe we can fix it."

Sheryl's mouth twitched like she wanted to scream out the words she wanted to say, but her mouth wouldn't obey her commands. She tried for a couple minutes until she gave up on her sentence looking like a beaten woman.

She just sighed miserably and said, "Please Seras, just promise me one thing."

"Which would be?"

"Anytime you feel uncomfortable around him, just run, run away far away and don't look back. Please promise me that."

"If it makes you feel better. Then, okay." Seras smiled a sweet smile.

Sheryl returned her smile, weakly waved Seras goodbye as she went back to her desk to work.

Seras then returned to her desk and did her work as the clock crept forward as everyone finished their work and said their goodbyes to her and wished her the best of luck on her journey to be a police officer.

The office building soon became dark, as the sunset turned from orange to red to purple, then lastly the black night sky. She soon reached the boss' office and knocked on the door waiting for his response on the other side.

"Come in, Miss Victoria."

"Thank you, sir," Seras said, as she opened the door and went inside.

His office was slightly darker than she remembered, but she put it to the back of her mind for now as she went towards the man that looked up from his laptop and paperwork on his desk and motioned for Seras to take a seat. She then took her seat in front of his desk and waited for him to start speaking.

"Alright Seras, now that you've arrived we can discuss your papers. I have them here."

He grabbed the pile of papers, straightened them out and handed them to Seras to check out.

"Here Miss Victoria. Can you see which papers that I missed?"

"Oh sure, thank you, sir," She said, grabbing the papers and shuffling through them, grimacing as went through the pile twice as she saw the papers requiring a signature to be missing.

"Do you know the names of the ones I'm missing?" He asked.

"Yes, its forms A3, C2, and E1, but it's only those three."

A plain smile was his only response, which sent a slight chill down Seras' spine.

Mr. Watson pulled open a drawer and rifled through several pieces of paper, until he came upon the photo he wanted, placed it upside down on his desk, and folded his hands together and stared at Seras. His dark eyes boring into Seras.

"Alright, Seras. No beating around the bush. I have been watching you since you've arrived at my company and you have peaked my interest. Your work ethic, your personality, your..body are the most wonderful things about you."

"Uh~, thank you, sir." She replied, her stomach felt like a heavy ball of lead settled inside.

He smiled at her and then stood up, lifting the small paper up to Seras' eyesight, which made her eyes widen and made her blood run cold. It was a naked picture of Sheryl, covered in sweat and semen, gagged and blindfolded, with crude words drawn all over her body.

"This my dear Seras will be uploaded on the internet along with many other photos I have in my..collection, but considering I am such a nice guy, I won't unless you do what I ask of you."

Seras gulped, "which would be?"

"Come here." He said, plainly.

She did what he asked and moved to be right in front of him, he grabbed her shirt pulled her down to meet his lips. She pursed her lips closed but a slap to her ass made her gasp as he forced his tongue inside, tasting her and rubbed where he slapped her in circles, groping her perky ass and grabbed her tits, kneading one of them in his hand as he pulled her into his lap.

Soon he let her go, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he moved his lips to her neck, trailing his tongue down to her collarbone, and then kissing the top of her cleavage.

Seras swallowed her disgust and allowed her face to be blank as he did what he wanted. She could feel his hard-on in his pants and how it was pressed into her snatch only covered by her underwear. She felt a blush creep up her face as he felt him ground his cock into her and felt heat pool into the bottom of her stomach despite her disgust.

He stripped her of her clothes piece by piece, undoing her blazer and then her shirt dropping them on the floor showing her bra with giant tits and then releasing her mounds from their confines and sucking on them, twisting and pulling with his teeth as her blush deepened.

His lips then trailed to her stomach as he cleared his desk throwing all the papers onto the floor as he trailed his tongue to her stomach nipping and biting at her soft flesh. He ripped her belt apart and her skirt fell to the floor leaving her in her panties, he went towards her center, which was dripping with her nectar.

She looked away from his prideful face and one of her hands gripped the edge of his desk as she felt the cold air hit her core. He licked her slit and started to fuck her with his tongue, stretching her out as sloppy erotic noises came from him as her body worked against her showing her arousal at his ministrations. Her core clenched around his tongue as he snaked one of his hands to latch on to one of her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipple as she squeaked and moans and soon it became too much for her as she came, shuddering as he sucked her clean, making her pant as her pussy twitched.

He stood up to look at the girl on his desk and he knew she was a beautiful woman, that he couldn't just wait to break as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, looked her in the eye and said, "I want you to kneel in front of me."

Seras did what she was told and knelt right in front of her boss, she could see the outline of his massive cock from inside his slacks, he undid his belt while he told her to keep her eyes on him as he released his cock from his pants and boxers, which almost smacked her face, it was huge and pulsing with a pearl of pre-cum at the tip.

It was as thick as her fist and as long as her forearm. She gulped and then looked up at him and wrapped her hand around his cock, which felt hot to the touch. It pulsed under her fingertips and made her shudder as she stroked him up and down, but the feeling wasn't enough for him.

He grabbed her head and forced her mouth onto his cock, her choking and gagging on him made his cock twitch as her eyes watered from the strain of fitting all of him at once. He moved her head up and down his cock making it slick with her saliva and her soft pale red lips felt wonderful on his cock. Soon, he felt the too familiar stirring in his balls and pulled out of Seras' mouth to enclose only the head of his cock as he came, thrusting his tip against her tongue, his thick streams of cum making her cheeks puff out and turn red.

He pinched her nose, which forced her to swallow it all and he finally removed his head from her mouth, her saliva and his cum only connected by a string that soon faded.

Seras closed her mouth as she fell back against the desk to which he stripped of his clothes and shoes took her by the arm to have her perky butt on top of his desk, seeing her wet core made him hard as he lined himself up at her entrance. She swallowed his seed as his taste lingered on her tongue but he slammed himself inside of her, breaking her hymen which Seras bit her lip to halt the scream that wanted to come out.

She grips his desk as he ravages her pussy with his large cock, she keeps her head looking up at the ceiling, but Waston didn't like that and went to attack her breasts, sucking and biting her nipples which made her yelp and a dark grin lit up his face. He lifted up her left leg onto his shoulder and thrusted deeper inside Seras making moan despite her struggles not to. She held onto the desk but then she latched onto his shoulders as his thrusts grew rougher and more sloppy, she could feel his cock twitching inside of her as he sped up and she could feel the unwanted pleasure he was giving her well up inside until it became too much.

She bit into his shoulder as she felt a familiar coiling in the pit of her stomach as her nerves pulsed with heat and her toes curling she let out a muffled wail when he hit a particular spot that made her see stars, squeezing his cock of everything he had and he growled out an, "Oh God!" before releasing his seed inside, thrusting a few more times before stopping.

The pair basked in the afterglow of their session, both of them sweaty on the bare desk, Watson's cock soften cock but still inside of her snatch.

Soon he recuperated and pulled her into a lustful kiss, shoving his tongue inside, fighting with hers as he felt his cock twitch inside of her, growing hard again as he felt his blood rush down to his prick.

He brought his lips to her neck, trailing his tongue along the trail of her neck, soon finding her pulse point, tracing over it and then giving it a hard suck leaving a hickey, which caused her pussy to twitch around his cock. From her pulse point, he trailed down to bite down on her collarbone as he pulled out of her pussy and pushed himself back in.

He started to thrust himself inside of her again, the walls of her pussy clenching and unclenching around him as she gasped for air with every thrust he made, her body was working against her, but she would bare it. Not only for her to escape but for her friend. She would never leave her friend alone, she swore she would make him pay, as he leaned in to kiss her. She swore it...

He ravaged her mouth with his tongue again as his thrusts grew harder and faster, she placed her hands in his hair making him deepen the kiss, she swallowed down her disgust for the man as he plowed into her soon he released her lips with a string of saliva and went to her breasts sucking on her right nipple and pinching the left causing her to tighten, her tits were always a weak spot for her and he capitalized on it.

She moaned under his touch as he sucked on her nipples, twisting and biting them to his pleasure and alternating between each of them, before taking both of them into his mouth and then letting them go with a pop.

He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist and leaned back into his chair and had her bounce of his cock seeing her giant titties go up and down as thrusted up to meet her as she went down causing him to go deeper inside of her, making creating more cute sounds that went straight down to his cock.

He could feel his balls tightening and he could tell how the pussy around him was tightening and the mortified blush on Seras' face was that she was close as well.

She gripped his shoulders as she bit into his shoulder once more holding her scream in as she came as her grip around his cock became pleasureful to the point of unbearable as he felt his mind blank out as he moaned out his orgasm as he came inside of her again, emptying his balls inside of her.

Seras panted as she felt all the energy within herself drain and she subconsciously let her body fit into his, just wanting to stay still even if just for a moment and soon everything went dark for her.

He felt her slump against his body and then his attention brought to the sheets of paper she wanted him to sign.

He sighed and placed her in his chair. He walked up and placed the signed papers on the desk, gathered his clothes and left her there. She would be gone by early morning anyways, he thought.

Seras woke up two hours later to see that she was in Waston's office with her clothes at her side as she remembered the last couple of hours, her pussy twitching and the shudder that ran down her spine as his cum pooled out from her opening along with a bit of blood.

She felt a dark heat well up inside her chest but then is cooled down into ice as she grits her teeth. She looked at the drawer where he pulled out the photo of her friend but found no other ones. She was sure, he had others, it could not have been her only friend and they have been suffering in silence, some probably for years, he was going down...she would make sure of that.

Seras took the papers on the desk and her bag that was on the floor and exited the building.

Two years later...

A certain blonde-haired woman was staring at a familiar building with a sense of anticipation. She walked inside, her dark navy police uniform gave her a lot of attention, her spiky blonde hair with pale skin and blue eyes were among other things that made her stood out among the crowd of girls, some who recognized her and they couldn't believe the little girl that used to work at their firm.

She walked a familiar pathway and knocked on the door. She heard a come in, from the other side and went inside the office where it happened.

Mr. Waston did not look up from his papers, "So, how can I-" He trailed off at seeing a familiar pair of big tits and spiky hair.

"I see you remember me, _Sir._ " The blonde girl smirked

"S-Seras Victoria, I see you've become the police officer you wanted to be so badly. What can I do for you?" He said, looking at one of his many victims

A smirk lit up her face which caused him to pale a bit as she locked the door behind her with a click.

* * *

Ending it!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!

 


End file.
